The New Girl From Jersey
by ILikePinkStuff
Summary: Tracey McElroy was an average 17 year old highschool student from New jersey. She was popular and had many friends. She didnt believe in love so she didnt date. Her life was perfect untill it started to go downhill. Her parents got divorced and was forced to move to Florida with her mom. She was lonley and needed someone. When she meets John, is her opinion of love changed? Cena/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So this is my first story ever on fanfiction! so excited to write this. Im gonna try my hardest on this story. Since its my first, tell me if you want something done differently. I will always take suggestions because there is always room for improvement! Hope you like the first of chapter from ****_the new girl from jersey._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of their wrestlers mentioned in this story. All rights go to WWE and Mr. Vince McMahon! Also, dovecounty is NOT a real town. Well, I don't think anyway.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Welcome to Dovecounty!

Tracey McElory and her mother were in the car driving to their new house. Tracey and her mom were moving to Dovecounty, a town in Florida. After Tracy's mom and dad got divorced, her mom thought it was a good idea to start a new life in Florida after living in a small town in New Jersey since Tracy was born. But the 17 year old senior in highschool had a different approach to the idea.

"Mom. Tell me again why you thought it was a good idea to move!" Tracey whined as she put her last bag in the trunk of the car.

"Because it's time to go and start a new life in a different area. Dont you think it's time for change?" her mom said as she got to into the drivers seat.

"no I'm perfectly fine here, in a small town with my friends. New Jersey is my home. I don't want to leave!" said the teen also getting into the car.

"Trace, its time. Nothing you say is going to change my mind!"

"But mom! Just because you and dad got divorced doesnt mean we have to leave!"

"this has nothing to do with you father. We're leaving and thats final Tracey!"

"Bu-"

"Tracey Victoria McElroy! Enough! No more complaining! We're moving to Florida and thats my final desicion! Now shut your mouth or ill ducktape it shut!"her mother said annoyed.

"fine. Dont have to be a bitch about it" Tracey mumbled under her breath as her mom turned the car on.

"what was that?"

"nothing." she said as she put her feet on the dashboard.

"thats what i thought." her mother said with a smirk on her face."oh, and get your feet off the dashboard."

"Ugh!" she said while getting her feet off the dashboard."this is gonna be a looooong car ride"


	2. Chapter 2

**MOMChapter 2 of my story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; i do not own any names in this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mom!**

**Tracey's point of view**

"Trace...Tracey...TRACEY!" i suddenly woke up from my sleep and jumped out of my seat.

"mom! What the hell! Why did you scream!"

"you wouldnt wake up, so i screamed"

"no dip! You scared the shit out of me!"

Mom chuckled and said " sorry hun. But we're finally here!"

I glared at her and got out of the car. I then headed to the trunk to grab my bags. Then mom met me there and also grabbed her things.

"Trace, isnt it georgous!

"sure, but i like our old one better."

Mom sighed. "Trace, i understand you miss Jersey and your friends and our house. But Florida is equally as great! I mean, look at this house hun! Its beautiful! We cant go back now." she then grabbed the box. " i know you might not like Dovecounty now, but you'll love it in a couple days.

As i watched her walk through our new front yard and past the "For Sale" sign with a big red "SOLD" sticker on it, i thought about what she said. Maybe she was right. It was a beautiful house. It was surely bigger than our old one. And i probably will fall in love with Dovecounty in a day or two. I mean, our house is down the street from the beach! And since school started tomorrow, it would definitaly give me the oppurtunity to make friends. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

* * *

A few hours past since we arrived to our new house on Walnut street. It was a very quiet September afternoon. I unpacked all of my boxes and bags. My room was AMAZING. It was already painted pink because the house was pre decorated for us. And my room was also gigantic. It had a bocunity, a master bathroom with a walk in shower and a jacuzzi bathtub, and a walk in closet. I swear, i was already in love with this house! I don't know how it could get any more perfect; except in one way. My dad being there. It has not even been a day, & I already miss him. Ever since my parents got divorced, i barley see my dad. Dont get me wrong, i love my mom and i love living with her, but sometimes i wish i could spend a day with my dad alone. But on the bright side, i get to see him on Thanksgiving. But thats more than a month away. Damn, this is going to be a long month.

* * *

It was now 3:00 in the afternoon. I was sitting in a chair outside on the bocunity of my room looking at a magazine, since there was nothing else to do. I unpacked all my stuff, I organized my closet, and my mom went to the store to get some stuff for the House. She offered me to go with her, but i was tired of being in a car all day. I thought it would be a good idea to sit and relax. But then i got bored of sitting around. So i went for a walk. As i was walking out my front door and through my front yard, i heard a deep voice yell " hey, watch out!". Just as i turned around to see who was yelling at me, a football connected to my forehead.

"ouch!" i screamed as i put my hand over my now throbbing forehead. Then i saw a guy run over to me.

"oh my god, im so so so sorry!" he said truthfully as he grabbed my arm and walked me over to my steps in the front of my house.

As i sat down, i said "uhh, what the hell was that for!" i managed to shout through the pounding in my head.

"sorry! I was throwing around a football and i guess you walked by and it hit you! I didnt mean for it to hit you!" the deep voice said.

" well it did you dumbass! Omg am i bleeding!"

"listen im saying im sorry and all your doing is being a little bitch about it! Im trying to help you and your acting like a total asshole towards me!"

As the pain calmed and i could see clearly, i was shocked. This guy was so damn cute! He had blonde hair that was perfictly spiked, not too gelly, but not too un natural looking. And his eyes. Oh my god. His eyes were like looking into a blue sea. I could get lost in them for hours. As my eyes traveled down, i saw his chest area. Oh god. His muscles were perfect! And his blue shirt that said "Dovecounty Devils" on it fit them perfectly. He was like a god. After about 30 seconds of admiring him, he spoke up.

"um.. Hello! Earth to blonde chick!"

I quickly snapped out of this daze and answered him.

"uh, sorry. I didnt mean to act like a total bitch towards you. I promise im not always like that."

His pissed of face soon turned into a friendly and welcoming face, which was paired with the perfect smile that made me melt.

He laughed and said "its okay. Im sorry hitting you with a football. And good, your way too cute to have a bitchy personality like that." then he flashed that smile again.

Was he flirting with me? No. He cant be. He doesnt even know me.

"thank you." i said with a blush.

"no problem." after a couple seconds of silence, the cute guy who stood in front of me said " how about you come to my house and ill get you some ice for your head. That ball looked like it hit you pretty hard."

"are you sure. I dont want to introbut you or anything."

"of course. Your not introbuting anything. Com'on" he said while grabbing my arm and walking me to his house, which was right next to mine. Yeah, im definitly gonna love my new house.(;

* * *

**did you guys like it? Im having so much fun with this! Okay, talk to you guys next time! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; All rights go to WWE and Vince McMahon!**

* * *

Chapter 3

After what seemed like the longest walk ever, we finally got to my cute neighbors house. All could think about was his face. It was perfect. Before i knew it, i was sitting in his kitchen and he was getting an ice pack for my head. After about a minute, he came into the kitchen with a icepack.

As he handed to me, he said " keep this on your head for about 10 minutes. Ill get you some Advil for your headache."

"thanks. You know you dont have to help me. I could of took care of myself."

about 10 seconds later, he came back with 2 Advil and 2 bottles of water. Then he sat across from me and set the advil and a bottle of water infront of me.

"i know i dont have to. But i want to. I mean, it was the least i could do since i did hit you in the head with the football. Now take these advil and your headache should go away."

I took the pills and looked up at him as he opened his mouth to talk.

"you know, i never learned your name." he said.

"i know."

"oh, so your gonna make me guess. Okay. Hmm." he then said examing my face that wasnt taken up by the icepack.

"sorry. My na-"

"you look like a Amanda. No Hannah. No Brianna. No wait its Hannah. Yeah. Its definitaly Hannah."

I chuckled at his guesses. Oh my god he's adorable!

"actually, its Tracey. Tracey McElroy. Good guesses though." i said before putting my water bottle to my lips and drinking it.

"oh close enough!" he laughed with a smirk on his face."i like your name Tracey. Its beautiful." then came that smile! That smiles amazing.

"thanks. And how about your's, neighbor?" then i have him a smile of my own.

"well played."he queitly chuckled."its John. John Cena."

"nice name John."

"i know right." he then gave me the cutist wink ever. Is he trying to kill me?!

"haha. Your ridiculous."

"thanks."

"anytime"

After talking in those same spots for about another 10 minutes, i got a phonecall.

"hello?"

"hey Trace. Its mom. Im on my way home from the store. Be prepared to carry in bags."

"alrighty."

"okay. See you in ten minutes."

I hung up my phone, and gave the icepack to John.

"thanks for letting me use your icepack. I gotta go. Thank you for everything John."

"anytime. Sorry for hitting you in the head."

"haha. Its okay. See you tomorrow?" i said as John opened the door behind me.

"yeah. sounds fun." he then flashed me that famous smile of his.

"okay. Bye john" i said walking put the door.

"bye Tracey." when i reached my lawn and went to open the door, i saw john standing outside his door shouting "Hey tracey! I never got my football back! Can go bring it over to me?"

"no! Get it yourself lazyass!" i screamed back opening my door.

"jerk!" he said jokingly.

"thanks! I try!" i said closing my door.

Wow. He is so cute! I thought as i put my phone down and helped my mom carry in bags.

* * *

It was now about 10 at night. I never go to bed this early, but tomorrow i have my first day of school. Im also so tired from all the driving and moving in. Its a lot of work! But all i can think about is John! He is so cute. But i dont believe in relationships! Not after last time! Its not like it matters anyway. He doesnt like me in that way. Ugh. Dating is so complimated.!

* * *

**ahh! In the next chapter you'll find out why she doesnt date so make sure you read it! Also its the first day of school for Tracey! Im so excited!(;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tracey waas alseep by 11. She fell asleep while thinking about John. She was also thinking about the worst day of her life. She couldnt help but dream about it.

**traceys flashback, which was 2 months ago.**

_"im gone miss you Ant.. I cant believe your moving across the country.." Tracey said with tears rolling down her face as she watched her boyfriend pack his last box in the trunk of the car._

_"I will too babe. Im sorry." he said after closing the trunk and pulling his girlfriend in his arms._

_"Ant, dont be sorry. Its not your fault." she said while resting her head in his chest._

_"I know Trace. Can you do me a favor, though." he said before placing a soft kiss on top of her head and resting his chin on it._

_"anything."_

_"after leave, please eventually date again. Dont let me hold you back."_

_"Anthony, its not that easy just letting you go. I cant just instantly get over the guy ive been in love with for 2 years." she said sniffling in his chest, with her arms still wrapped him._

_"Trace, im not asking you to get over me instantly. Im asking you to be happy and to find someone else that loves you like I do." he said holding her tight and close to him. _

_"okay. Ill try. But im not making any promises." _

_He quietly chuckled" thank you babe." after she looked up at him and he wiped away a tear on her cheek with his thumb, he placed a passionte yeet soft kiss on her lips. Then he pulled away and they connected forheads. "I love you Tracey."_

_"I love you too Anthony."_

_When they heard the car behind them beep and saw his dad motion him to get in the car, they kissed one last time. _

_"dont worry. Ill see you again. I promise."_

_"ok" she wispered._

_"see you later Trace." he said as he got in the car and shut the door._

_As she the watched the car pull away, she wispered to herself "bye anthony"_

**end of flashback/dream**

* * *

I found myself waking up with tears in my eyes. I hated when I had that dream. Its so real. Its like im reliving that moment over and over again. I rolled over in my bed and looked at my phone screen. It was 3 oclock in the morning.

"Uggh!"

I got up and went to the bathroom. Then I madd my way into the kitchen and got a "bottle of water out of the fridge. I traveled back up to my room and layed back in my bed. I grabbed my iphone and checked it. Nothing was new, so I went back to sleep.

* * *

_BEEP BEEP_ BEEP.

"wahh!" I whined and shut my phone alarm off. I hated school. Especially the first day.

I got in the shower, got dressed and put my makeup on. If it was the first day, you mine as well look nice right? I put on a pink ruffled dress shirt. Under that was a plain white pencil skirt. It was simple, yet cute. I also put on a pair of pink heels with a black elegant design on it and a little bow on it. I made sure they were comfortable because I didnt want my feet to hurt during that day. For makeup, I sticked to a simple look. I had a peachy color eyeshadow with some black eye liner and mascra on. I put the lipgloss i was wearing that day in my purse. For my hair, I just curled it. It kindof looked like taylor swifts. We both has blonde hair and I curled it like hers. I quickly sprayed some of my victoria secret purfume on and looked in the mirror. Damn did I look hot! I wasnt trying to, but it just happened. When I made sure I looked perfect, I went to the car. My mom was already waiting. I got in and we drove to the highschool.

"you look pretty today trace"

"thanks mom."

"mhm"

"hey mom"

"what"

"can i have 20 bucks?"

"Trace, this one time. Next time its a no."

"yay! Thanks!"

We pulled up and I got out of the tan SUV. I quickly popped my head and said "wish me luck!" to my mother. I smiled when she pulled away and I turned to my new school. It was made with grey bricks and it was surrounded with students. At the top of the building, there was a banner that said" Welcome Back Students!". It reminded me of one of those scenes from a movie when a new student walked up to a highschool. I took a deep breath and walked up the the school stairs. When I finally reached the office, I silently walked in and went up to the secratary. After about 10 seconds of me standing in front of her desk and her writing, she looked up and smiled.

"You must be Tracey." she stood up and walked around her desk. She held out one of her hands for me to shake and I quickly shook it. "Im the school secratary, Mrs. McKinley, but you can call me Mrs. M."

"hi" I said with a small smile.

"Well, we should get you to your first class. Come on, follow me." she opened the door and we walked out of the room. After walking through 3 halls, we reached the math classroom. I silently walked in a took a seat at a table. Then, another blonde girl walked in with her friends. She looked at me and walked over with her friends and sat at the table.

"you must be the new girl!" the blonde girl said in a cheerful tone.

" I am. Hi, Im Tracey." I said with a smile.

" Hi Tracey! Im Barbie, but you can call me Kelly!" she then pointed to the girl with brown hair next to her. " this is Eve." she pointed to the girl on the other side of her. "and this is AJ!"

"hi Aj and Eve" i then said.

"Hi!" they said together.

We talked for a couple minutes. I told them about how I moved from New Jersey and they told me about the school. It seemed like a pretty cool school. Then i heard a bunch of deep voices. They pretty much all sounded the same; Teenage jock voices. But one of them stood out. It was so familiar. Suddenly I heard the familier shout "Hey! Tracey!". Then I realized it was John's voice. The cute neighbor John! I turned around and saw him with a group of guys with matching football jacket thingys. The jakets had the two letters "DD" on them. All of the guys were looking at me. I got up at walked over to them.

"hey John!" i said with a smile. Then I looked back at the guys who were still looking at me, then back at John. " why are they just staring at me? Do I look bad?! Omg!" I wispered in his ear then looked at myself frantically to make sure I looked okay.

John then hit the guys in the arm and looked at me. He laughed when he saw me search myself frantically amd the guys reaction.

"Tracey, calmn down. You look beautiful." he said trying to relax me.

"Oh yes you do" said one of the guys with a wink.

"Randy! Stop!" john said with a stirn tone.

"sorry! Its true!" Randy said.

John then glared at him and Randy and I laughed at the same time.

"My names Randy Orton. You do look beautiful." he said while taking my hand and kissing the top of it.

I blushed and said " why thank you Randy."

"anytime. And you are?"

"my name is Tracey" I replied.

As me and Randy talked, I could see that pissed off face John had. It was like the one he had when I called him an asshole when he hit me in the head with a football the day before.

The bell rang and the teacher walked in. John quickly took my hand and pulled me away from Randy. We sat at the table with Kelly, Eve, and Aj. When he sat next to me and just stared at Randy, I could tell he was mad about something.

"John, are you okay?" I wispered to him, trying to make the teacher not hear me.

" yeah" he replied, not taking his eyes off Randy

"You sure?" I said concerned.

"Yeah". I just watched him stare at Randy for about a minute longer. Then he finally looked down at the table. I watch him stare at nothing. Then his eyes lingered too my hand that resting on the table infront of me. He grabbed my hand when he saw the phone number written on my hand.

"what is this?!" he said referring to the phone number.

"its Randys number.. Why?"

He then squezzed my hand rather tightly and looked back at Randy, who sat across the room.

"oww! John!" I loudly wispered.

"what? Whats wrong?" he snapped his head at me Not knowing he was was squezzing my hand.

"Your squezzing my hand!"

He looked at my hand that was now turning purple amd let go.

"sorry! Do you need to go to the nurse?! Ill get you ice!" he said with concern.

"haha. John im fine! Calm down!" i said laughing.

"sorry! I just dont want you to get hurt!"

"Okay. Thanks for looking out for me, but im fine! I promise!"

We were intorupted by the sound if a man clearing his throat. "John and Tracey, ssh!" the teacher said.

I looked at him. He gave me the 'sorry' look and I quietly giggled and smiled at him. He smiled back and I turned my attention to the math teacher. The girls were right. This school is pretty cool.(;

* * *

**sorry if this was long! It took me a while to write this! Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to let you know, there is only 4 periods in Traceys school. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Lets skip to the last class of the day:

John still looked a little upset. Not as mad, but not so happy. It was a free period, so we could talk. Our teacher let us have this because it was the first day of school. Not just for me, but for everyone else also. Since John and Randy were in all of my classes, I think I need to see whats wrong with John. Weren't John and Randy bestfriends? I don't know whats going on, but I think its time for me to find out. Since Randy was at antoher table, I thought it would be a good idea to talk to him now. I watched as John doodled in his notebook. He looked so lost in his own world.

"John..." I said quietly as I watched him continue to doodle. He didnt respond. "John..." I said again, but a little louder but not loud enough for the class to hear me. He still didnt listen. So I put my hand on his and drew circles with my thumb on the top of his hand to get his attention. He finally looked up at me with some sort of weird look in his eye, but didnt move his hand. I continued to run his hand with my thumb as I talked.

"whats wrong?" I wispered. I could tell something was bothering him.

He dropped the pencil he was drawing with on the table and looked down again.

"John, please tell me. You haven't talked to me since I started talking to Randy." I said trying to look in his eyes. My hand was still on his.

"nothing" he said quietly. He finally lifted his head up at looked at me.

"theres obviously something wrong. Just tell me."

He sighed. "Its just that im worrried..." his voice trailed off. After pausing for a few seconds, he finished his sentence. "im worrried that your gonna fall for Randy and you will go out and he'll break your heart. I know Randys my bestfriend and all, but hes a player. I dont think I could stand to see you sad. " what was he saying? Hes talking to me like we've known eachother since we were five when we only met yesterday. But I liked how he acted like that. I'd love to be close to him.

"John, I understand that you're looking out for me and you dont want to see me upset, thats what good friends do for each other. But I promise you, I wont go out with Randy. I dont like him like that and I dont think I will for a loong time. Dont worry." I said trying to relax him.

He lifted up one corner of his mouth and smiled. "good, because I dont think I could Listen to you and him flirt everyday. Your lucky I didnt puke this morning in math."

"Eww! Your so gross!" I said while Playfully puching his arm.

"sorry, just speaking the truth." he said while laughing. I smiled when he smiled. Man did I miss that smile!

* * *

Soon after the bell rang, and I walked out of the classroom with John and Randy.

"Tracey, wanna ride home?" john said to me as we were walking out.

"yeah, meet me at my locker when your ready." I replied.

"alrighty. See ya later Randy" John said to Randy while slapping hands with him.

"Peaceout" randy replied to john. "bye Tracey" he said while smiling at me and walking away.

After that, I walked to my locker. While I was getting my stuff out of it, I felt two muscular arms wrap around my waist. I looked down at one of the wrist and saw the watch Randy was wearing today. I turned around in his arms and saw his face.

"Randy, what the hell are you doing!" I said giggling.

"I wanted to do this all day" he said with a smirk.

"well, you hugged me. Now can you let me go so I can get my stuff?"

"Yeah, but first.." Randy then started to lean in. What do I do! I haven't kissed anyone since Anthony left. And I promised John wouldn't go out with him. But he is so adorable. By this point, he was centimeters away from my face. I have no choice but to lean in too. We were so close, but before our lips touched, I heard a voice yell "Tracey! Where are you!" from around the corner. Shit. It was John. I heard Randy silently groan as he let me go and I turned to my locker and continued to get my stuff out. Just then John ran around the corner and stopped next to my locker.

"Where were you! I was looking everywhere for you!" he said, trying to catch his breath.

"sorry! I forgot to tell you where my locker was!" I said as I closed my locker.

"Its cool. Ready?"

"yeah" I said as I turned around and saw Randy was not there. He must of snuck away while I was talking to John.

"lets go then." John said as he put an arm around my shoulders.

* * *

When we got home, I got out of the passenger side of Johns car. He had a black mustang. I had to admit, it was a really nice car. I looked to my house my moms car was gone.

"what the hell?" I said taking out my white iphone and looking for my moms contact.

"whats wrong" John said as he locked the car.

"my mom is gone"

"call her and see where she is"

Once i found her contact in my phone, i called her. But it went straight to voicemail.

"damn it! Hold on". I said as i walked to my front door and saw a note on it.

The note said:

_Tracey,_

_I had to go back to Jersey to pick something up from your dads house. Ill be home tomorrow. The keys under the mat and There is money on the table for dinner. Have someone take you to school tomorrow. No parties and dont blow up the house. Love you._

_Mom._

__"ugggh!" i screamed as I took the key and walked back to John.

"well?" he said while leaning on the hood of the car.

"my mom had to go back to New Jersey and she wont be back untill tomorrow. Now im going to be all alone." I said joining him on the hood of the black car.

"why dont you spend the night at my house. Then in the morning you can go to your place and get ready and ill take you to school."

"sure you wont mind?"

"its completely fine. Besides, my parents are out of town for the week. So it will just be us. We can watch a movie or something tonight."

"okay. Sounds like fun." I replied with a smile.

"yeah." he also smiled. " hey, I have an idea. Why dont we go to the mall! We can go shopping!"

I giggled and said "your such a girl sometimes. Lets go!"

We got in the car laughing and drove to the nearest mall.

* * *

_**Okay! In the next chapter, ill tell you what happens at the mall and**_

_**What happenes at johns house, so make sure you read**_

_**It! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!(:**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Before i go on with this story, I wanna thank you guys soo much! I've gotten suggestions on how to make this story better, and im trying my best to inprove it! So yeah, thank you soo much! Love you guys.(:**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

After a breif 20 minute drive, John and I arrived to the mall. We parked and went into the entrance.

"okay, where to first!" I said getting out my wallet.

"how about we go to Hollister. I need to grab some shirts, jeans, and more colone." John replied also getting out his wallet.

"okay."

We walked to Hollister. When I read the big sign outside the entrance, I squealed and ran over to the store.

"OMG YAY!" I said jumping up and down in place while waiting for John to walk over. "John hurry up and get over here!"

"whats the big deal?" he said while we walked into the store.

"they're having a sale on bikinis! I need to get some!" I stpped talking while I ran over to the rack with bikinis on it.

"uh, can I ask you why your getting bikinis in September?" John said curiously.

"because ther're on sale! And we live in florida silly, its warm almost all year long. I can probably still go swimming!" I said while looking through bathingsuites.

"okay, im gonna go grab my stuff." John said walking over to the other side of the store.

After about 5 minutes, John paid for his stuff and walked over to me. I already picked out about 6 bikinis and had to try on one more.

"Tracey, are you getting changed?" he said while sitting in the chair that was seated infront the dressing rooms.

"yeah, you tell me if this looks good on me?" I said peaking my head out of the side of the curtain and looking at john.

"Yeah" he said getting comfortable in his seat.

"okay, ready?" I said before sliding the curtian to reveal myself to him in my bikini. It was pink and had white polka-dots on it. "taa daa" I said before looking in the mirror. It complimented my tan, slim body. I must say, i looked pretty good in this! I looked like a typical girl from new jersey; blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, slim body. I hoped that John thought the same. After examining myself, I turned to John, who just stared at me in amazment.

"well, what do you think?" I said turning to give him a full observation.

"you,look, amazing." he said not taking his eyes off my body.

"thanks. I like it too." I said blushing.

"is that a belly button ring?" he them said pointing to my belly button.

"yeah.. I got that done a couple months ago."

"cool."

"yeahh... Im gonna get changed and we move to the Next store."

"okay"

I got changed into my nromal clothes and paid for my stuff. Then we went to a couple other stores. I got some shirts, shoes, jeans, and dresses. John bought me a necklace that I liked but didnt want to buy. It was a silver chain with a heart pendant with diamonds on it. It was expensive though. I told him he didnt need to buy it, but he insisted. After arguing over it, I finally gave up and told him he could buy it. But I said I was gonna make it up to him. Im gonna wear it for everfay for now on. It was a reminder of him.

You could say we were bestfriends. He was amazing and I think he thought i was too. We were so close, it was weird: since we only known eatchother for about two days.

We got home around 8 at night. We had dinner after we went to the mall because we were both starving. When we got home, we both took showers at our houses and got changed into our pjs. I took my makeup off and we met at his house. I walled in and the livingroom was already set up. We were watching "The Roomate". I never saw that movie, so I was fine with it. He made popcorn and we sat on the couch. About 30 minutes into the movie, I yawned loudly.

"Tired huh?" John said turing his attention to me.

"had a long day" I said wrapping my arms around me too get me warm, since i was freezing.

When he John saw me shivering, he got a blanket from the table next to him. "cold?" he said after holding up the blanket.

I nodded and shivered again.

"come here" he said unfolding the blanket. I moved next to him and he wrapped the blanket around us. I then found myself cuddled in his chest with his arms around me. For some reason, this felt so right. me and Anthony used to do this this, we'd have a movie night once in a while.

"me and Anthony used to do this." I said watching the movie.

"Whos Anthony?" he sais also watching the movie.

"my ex.."

He paused the movie and looked down at me "Soorry. If this brings back memories we can do something else..."

I smiled and looked at him. "its fine. I actually like this. I feel so safe and comfortable."

He returned a smile and held me tighter. "good. When im around your always gonna be safe."

"thanks john." i smiled amd cuddled back into his chest.

"mhm." he unpaused the movie. We watched it untill we both fell asleep, me still in his arms and him holding me tight. I was gonna sleep like baby tonight.(:

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I loved writing this and i cant wait untill the chapter!** (:


	7. Chapter 7

**So are you liking this story? Tell me in the reveiws! And follow and favorite this story, too! When you guys do that, it seriously makes my day! So keep all the support coming! I seriously need it(: anywho, enjoy chapter 7!**

* * *

**The next morning-6 am**

I woke up with two arms wrapped around me, tightly holding me. I looked up and saw John sleeping. He was so cute when he sleeped. Hell, what ever he did was cute. I looked around for my phone. It was laying on the table next to John charging. Shit! There was an alarm set for 6:05. It was gonna wake up John! I quickly but gently reach my arm over to grab it, but it was too late. The alarm went off with the song "We are never getting back together" by Taylor Swift as the ringtone. John opened his eyes and pressd the button that turned the alarm off. He then yawned and looked down at me and smiled.

"morning sunshine" he said with a groagey, morning voice. It was so cute!

"hey... Sorry for my alarm waking you up. Go back to sleep for another half hour, ill wake you up." I said sorrily, still in his arms.

He laughed and said " its alright. I dont I could go back to sleep, anyway." he said tighting his grip on me.

I giggled and said "wanna get some breakfast? Ill cook."

"sure. Your cooking better be good." he said getting up and Picking me up with him. Damn he was strong!

I laughed and said "I hope it is too. Can you put me down now!"

"If you say so.." he layed me down on the couch and climbed on top of me and tickled my sides.

"John! Stop it! HAHA, stop!" I said laughing so hard tears were coming out of my eyes.

After 30 seconds more of him tickiling me and laughing together, he stopped but didnt let of of my hips. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes and he looked back into mine. After what seemed like a lifetime, I wrapped my arms around his neck before leaning in to his face while he did the same. Finally, our lips connected and moving againts one anothers slowly but passionitly. After kissing for about 15 seconds, he finished it off with a soft peck and pulled back his head. I smiled when he did also.

"umm..Wow.." I said confused.

"sorry.." he said while getting off me and standing up, reaching a hand out to pull me up.

"its okay." I said sweetly while taking hus hand and getting up from the couch.

"well... This is awkward." He said just standing there.

"yeahh... Ill go to wawa and grab some breakfast. Its too late to cook now. What would you like?" I said taking my phone and purse.

"Ill take a sausege, egg and cheese on a bagel. Here" he said taking out a 20 dollar bill out of his wallet and handed it too me.

"no, take your money back. Ill pay. Its the least I can do after eveything you did." I said handing it back and picking up his car keys. "by the way, im takingyour car. Be back in 10" I said opening the door.

"Trac-"

"relax! I've drivin before dumbass." I said closing the door and walking to the car.

He laughed and sat on the couch while taking the remote and turning the Tv on.

**ten minutes later**

I walked in the door and set the keys down. I saw Johm amd threw his sandwhich at him.

"one breakfast sandwhich for the man." I said sitting next to him, opening my sandwhich.

"oh, so now im the man?" he said laughing and taking a bite out of his breakfast.

"well, your not a woman! Or are you?" I said turning to him.

"hell no! You did not just kiss a woman!"

"yeah about the kiss-" i replied putting my sandwhich down on the table.

"it was just a kiss. I didnt mean anything." he said finishing his sandwhich.

"yeah. And we'll never speak of it. Again." I said getting up and grabbing my phone.

"yeah!" he said also getting up.

"great! Im gonna go get ready. I'll come back over when im ready.

"okay"

"see ya later."

"peaceout gurlscout."

* * *

**this might be the suckest chapter ever. Sorry! But tomorrow, i promise Ill make it longer. Be prepared to be surprised, because the next chapter is gonna be a freaking rollarcoaster! Bye for now!(;**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter** 8! Prepare to be shocked! Mwahahah.! Lol. Sorry, enjoy!**

* * *

**after school**

After getting out of my last class and saying bye to John, since he has football practice, I walked over to my locker. After thinking about what happened during the day, including the kiss this morning, I had a pretty good day. I met some friends of John and Kelly. I met Cody Rhodes, Phil Brooks, and Alex Riley. They were all sweet, and surpisiingly gentile! I also met Layla, Kaitlyn, and Tiffany. All of them were awesome, too! Especially Layla, I could seriously listen to her talk in her british accent all day! And I was introduced to the bitchest bitch of all the bitches, Beth Phoniex. Damn did I freaking hate her! And of course, all bitchy snotty girls have their pathedic, desperate sidekick. In this case, that was Natayla. Or, as she wants to called, "Nattie". But, I call her "Brattie". God her I hate her too. They think they rule the school. But they dont. Everyone just go along with it because they're afraid to stand up to them. I mean, I dont blame them. They're like freaking hulks! I decided im gonna stay out of there way an not involved since they really haven't said anything to me or to my friends. Gee, thats gonna last long.

Anywho, I was getting my last thing out of my locker, about to shut it, when two hands covered my eyes. Assuming it was Kelly, since she was gonna meet me locker and she was gonna come over to my house, I said giggling "Kelly! Stop! I cant see!"

"Kelly? My name is Randy, FYI!" the voice said almost sassy.

I turned around and saw him. The one and only Randy Orton. "hey randy! Arent you supposed to be at football practice?"

He looked down at his watch and back up at me. "it starts at 1:15, its 1:05, got ten minutes to spare." he said while putting his hands in his pockets.

"mm." I said as i shut my locker and turned to him, with my back leaning against the lockers. "so, you here for any particular reason Orton?"

"actually, I am. I wanted to ask you a question, but before you say anything, just listen, dont talk till im finished."

I smiled and said "okay. Go ahead"

He smiled and said "okay. So I know we've only known eachother for a day or two, but I really like you. I mean, your perfect. Your smart, beautiful, sweet, caring, and when you laugh, I just wanna kiss you and hug you and hold you and not let go. I know john gave you the lecture about me being a player and you not able to go out with me. He told me the same thing, but not the player thing. Just the not being able to go out part. You know what I mean? Yeah? You know what. Screw it. You get the point."

I giggle and smiled.

"see, theres the little giggle-laugh thing. Anyway, will you go on a date with me?" he said nervously.

"yeah"

"I know you promised John that you wouldnt g-. Wait, did you just say yes!" he said shocked.

I smiled and said "yeah. I think everyone deserves a chance. Who knows, I might really like you." I winked and got my phone out as i got a text. I checked it and it said:

_Meet me at my car in the parking lot. Im the white jeep.-kelly_

_Okay, be right there.-Tracey_

I locked my phone and looked back up at Randy. He had a huge grin on his face.

"i gotta go. Ill text you later. Bye" I walked up to him and got on my tippytoes and kissed him on the cheek before walking down the hall and walked to Kelly's car. We drove to my house and went into the house. We walked up into my room and put our stuff down.

"Omg! I love love love your room girl!" she said giving herself a tour of my bedroom. As she found her way into the bathroom, I heard her gasp and yell " you have a jacuzzi! No freaking way"

I laughed and said "come on yiu weirdo! I gotta talk to you abou something.

"alright, whats up?" she said walking onto the balcony with me and sitting in the chair across from me.

I sighed and said "how long have you known John for?"

She put her thinking face on and replied "for about 10-11 years. Why do you ask?"

"I did something really bad Kelly. I mean really bad."

She looked at me funny and said "what happened Trace?"

I sighed again and looked at her in the eyes "yesterday, John was worried about me and Randy. He said that if we went out, he would play me. and I promised him that I wouldn't go out with him. And now.. I have a date with him!" I put my head and my hands and said "hes gonna hate me Kell. I just know it. I realy screwed up this time. I feel terrible."

Kelly came over, sat next to me, and hugged me. "its gonna be okay. I dont think John's gonna hate you. If he cares about you, he would want you to be with a guy who will make you happy. Babe, hes just looking out for his bestfriend."

I lifted my head up and looked at her. "maybe your right. Thanks kell." I hugged her back and we talked for the rest of the day untill she left at about 5:45.

* * *

**6 o'clock.**

I came out of my room and onto the balcony when I heard someone blasting their music in their car. What do you know. It was john's car. I guess he just got home from Football practice. That means Randy is home too. This is the perfect time to text him.

_hey. My address is 516 Walnut street. Pick me up tomorrow night at 7?-Tracey_

_Okay. Cant wait.-Randy_

_Me either. Where are you taking me?-tracey_

_That part is a surprise. By the way, bring a bathingsuit.(:-R_

_Oh, your such a genius. I wouldnt know in a million years where your taking me.(;-T_

_Lol. I know right. Thats the advantage of being hot.-R_

_Uhh, okay big boy. I gotta go. See ya tomorrow.(:-T_

_Bye Tracey.(:-R_

_**end of_ convo**

I smiled and exited out conversation. Then I searched for Johns contact. I called him and smiled when he picked up the phone saying "Ms. McElroy. Nice to hear your voice again."

I giggled and said "yeah yeah. Can you comeover? I need to talk to you."

"yeah, ill be over in a minute."

"alrighty." I hung up and plugged my phone into my charger. I walked downstairs when I heard the knock on the door. "Its oppen!" I sang as I sat on the couch.

I heard the door open and then close. Then i saw john walk in, with no shirt on.

"yanno, you could of at least put a shirt on." I said as he sat in the couch opposite of me.

"it was either shirt or pants, your choice" he said while winking.

"uhh, nevermind... Okay. I need to talk to you about something. "

"okayy... Go on."

I took a ddeep breath and said "Im going on a date with Randy tomorrow..."

I was nervous what he was going to say, I stared at him as him processed my sentence into his brain.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Oh yeah, score one for Kayla! *does a victory dance" lol. Ill update tomorow. Did you like this chapter! I hope you did!(;**


	9. Chapter 9

Ahh! Chapter 9! Hope you likiee(:

* * *

_"Im going on a date with Randy Tomorrow."_

_I was nervous what he was going to say, I stared at him as he processed my sentence into his brain._

"what?" He said socked,raising his voice. Now I was more scared and nervous than I was before. I knew he was mad.

"John, Im so so-" he cut me off.

"dont even say your fuckking sorry! If you were you wouldnt go on this date with him! I told you not to Tracey!" he said yelling, standing up pissed.

"Well correct me if im wrong, but last time I checked, you weren't my fucking father! You act like im gonna kill someone, when im going on a god damn date!" I yelled back, also standing up.

"I seriously cant fucking believe you! Not even a day ago, you were fucking kissing me and now your going on a date with my bestfriend! After all I did for you!" he said stepping closer to me.

"I thought we agreed that is was just a kiss! It didnt mean anything! And you barely did shit for me! You didnt have to my friend, you chose to! You didnt have to buy me this necklace, you chose to! You didnt have to let me spend the night at your house, you fucking chose too!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He laughed without humor and shouted "yeah, I chose too! I didnt have to let you spend the night or buy you that necklace! Its called being a friend! I thought we had a close friendship, but damn, was I fucking wrong! I didnt have to be friends with the new whore from New Jersey!"

"fine!" I screamed before i unhooked my necklace and slammed it on the coffee table infront of him. "you can have your fucking neckalce necklace back! And if thats how you feel about me, you can get the fuck out of my house!" I screamed in his face.

He picked up the necklace and also screamed "fine!" in my face. As I stood in the living room, I heard him open the door and slam it shut so hard that the room vibrated. After thinking about what we just said to eachother, tears formed in my eyes. As some of them rolled down my cheek, I wispered "I just lost my bestfriend.." then I walked into my room and cried on my bed. How could he say that to me. I didnt blame him though, he did call me out for true things. But that did not give any reason to call me a whore! I eventually cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**this was so short): but I had to update! Next one will be better. I promise(: kay,bye guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay.** So** for a little while, im going to write from Tracey and John's point of view, instead of just writing from Traceys, because they aren't going to be together a Lot. But other than that, theres no other changes. Hope you loke chapter 10!**

* * *

Johns POV(point of view):

I just sat their on my bed, staring at the necklace that was in my hand. What did I just do. We had the fight at about 7, and it was now 10. I dont know what came over me. i acted like a total douche. But I had a perfectly good reason! She broke a promise! But I called her a whore... What kind of bestfriend does that! Well, I should say former-bestfriend.. I've thought of going over to apologize a couple times, but hell. She wouldnt want to see my face. She hates me. I put the necklace on the table next to my bed and layed down. After staring at it for a couple minutes, I fell asleep, thinking about Tracey.

* * *

Traceys POV:

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes. I groaned when I looked over to my alarm clock and saw it was 7 in the morning. Forgetting what happened last night, I grabbed my phone and went to call John to see what time he wanted me to meet at his house so we could go to school in his car. Then as I remember the fight, I dropped my phone and started to cry. How the hell was I supposed to go to school when I cry thinking about him, and I sit next to him in every class. I just couldnt do it. I called my mom who was at work and lied to her by saying I was sick and couldnt go to school. After she said it was okay, I went downstairs in the kitchen to get a drink and some food. As I passed the window that had a view to John's house, I couldnt help but to look out at it. After just staring at it, I walked to the fridge and looked in the fridge. Great, no food. Ughh! I then looked on the counter and saw a note with a 20 dollar bill and car keys.

_Tracey, _

_I know theres no food , sorry! But heres some money for breakfast. I carpulled with a friend to work, so I left you the car. Dont crash it. Love you!_

_Mom_

Great. I have to go outside. I went and got changed into a pair of shorts and a pink tanktop. I slipped on a pair of flipflops and put my hair into a ponytail. I grabbed the money, keys, and my phone and was about to go out the door, but looked in the mirror instead. I made sure I had no makeup on my face, since I cried off last night, and made sure I didnt look like I was crying. If John was to see me, I didnt want to look like I was in pain, when I felt like I was going to die. Why did it hurt so bad! But I have to get over it. My date with Randy tonight is all that matters right now.

After finally getting enough courage to open the door, I took a deep breath and turned the knob. I stepped outside and shut the door behind me. Shit, John was out. He was putting something in the trunk of his car. He shut it and looked at me. Our eyes met and we just looked at eachother. After he gave me a sad look, I just shook my head and went and got into the car. After looking at my phone, waiting untill he went inside to start car, I looked up and saw he was gone. I took a deep breath and turned the key to start the car. I drove to wawa and got breakfast.

* * *

John's POV:

I came in my house to get my phone and my books. I just saw Tracey get into her moms car and drive off. She looked like she was crying. Her eyes were puffy and she didnt smile like she usually does. She was'nt dressed like she was going to school, either. She only had on a tanktop and shorts and flipflops. She didnt have on any makeup and her hair was just tied up. Usually, she dresses up for school. But its Friday, so she might just be casually dressing, since we didnt have school tomorrow. But, I dont know. When I saw her so sad, I felt terrible. Why did I do that to her. After I got everything I needed, I got in the car and drive off to school.

* * *

TraceyPOV:

I got home from wawa about 20 minutes and saw that Johns car was gone. He must of gone to school. Thank god it was Friday. I am so happy I dont have to go to school tomorrow or Sunday. I walked into the house and locked the door. I ate my breakfast and went back to sleep on the couch.

*** 2 oclock, after school was over.***

After sleeping for about 4 hours, I was woken up by a knocking of the front door. "Ugggh!" I groaned as I put a pillow over my face. After another knock on the door, I got up and went to the mirror near the door. I fixed myself and made sure I was presentable. Whoever was at the door better have good reason to be there. I opened the door and my face went pale as I saw the person I waas trying to avoid seeing standing there. Why was John here!

"uhh... Hi?" I said horrified and shocked.

"hi ... Um, here, the principal wanted me to give these to you, its all the work you misssed today." he said handing me a pile of work.

"thanks.." I took them and was about to shut the door, but his huge muscular hand stopped it and opened it back up.

"wait, I need to talk to you" he said opening the door.

"what is there to talk about John? We fought, you called me a whore, I called you a jerk, you hate me, I hate you, I thought it was settled we werent friends anymore." I said with a atitude.

"I never said I hated you Tracey" he said putting his hands in his pockets, leaning on the door frame.

"you obviously do if you regret being my friend yesterday. That really hurt me John, what you said was not cool." I said sadly, crossing my arms across my chest.

"I know what I said and that was my anger talking, I couldnt believe what I said either. I would be lieing to myself if I said I wouldnt want to be your friend. I promise. Im sorry Tracey." he replied.

"To be honest, John, I think I cried out all of my forgiveness. Your out of luck this time. Ill tell you when I forgive you, if I ever do." I said with tears forming in my eyes. I looked down to try to hide them.

John noticed the tears and sighed and said "okay. Have fun on your date tonight. Im sure Ill hear about it from Randy tonorrow. Bye Tracey" he walked off as I shut the door and slid down it with my back against it. When I saw part of a silver chain hanging out the pile of work John dropped off, I got up and pulled it out of the pile of papers. Attached to it was a note:

_I know you gave this back, but I want you to have it. I bought it for you to keep, not to give it back. Im sorry about everything._

_John_

More tears formed in my eyes and some fell down my cheek. I remember when he bought it for me.

*flashback*

_Me and John were walking down through the mall. I was carrying about 5 bags, and John_ _had one. We were walking past a jewerly store as I stopped and gasped at the sight in the window._

_" .god." I said walking over to the window._

_"whats wrong" he said confused as he followed me._

_"this necklace is georgous! I have have have to have it!" I said as I put my hands on the window and gazed at it._

_"well, lets go get it shall we?" he said smiling as he opened the door for me._

_I smiled and walked in. When we found the necklace I wanted, we walked over to it. I was shocked when I picked up the price tag._

_"300 hundred freaking dollars! No way in hell im paying that much!" I said in disbelieve, but also sad. I really wanted that necklace._

_"you really want that necklace huh?" he said smirking. _

_I nodded sadly, frowning. _

_He sighed and took out his wallet, then took out his credit card. I opened my eyes widley and gasped._

_"what are you doing?" I said stirnley._

_"uh, buying the necklace for you?" he replied._

_"uh, no your not. If I really wanted it I would buy it my self. Your not spending 300 dollars on me." _

_"oh, so you dont want it?" he said raising an eyebrow._

_"no, I want it" I mumbled._

_"exactly" he said with a smirk, picking up the necklace and walking towards the cashier._

_I grabbed his hand and said "no! John I told you no!"_

_"Yes!" he said laughing_

_"no!"_

_"yes!"_

_"you know what, buy it! But im gonna make it up to you." I said letting go of his hand._

_"finally." he said proceeding to the counter._

_"thankyou" I said after he paid and walked out of the store with me._

_"your welcome. Here, ill put it on." he said unhooking it and putting it in my neck._

_I looked at it on my neck and smiled. _

__**end of flashback**

I smiled at it and clenched it in my hand. My thoughts were suddenly inturrupted when my phone rang. I put the necklace down and walked over to my phone. When I saw Randy's number, I quickly picked it up and answered it.

"hello?" I said trying not to sound like I was crying.

"Tracey! Where were you today? I was worried! Are you okay?" he said nervously.

I giggled and said "Randy, Im fine. I just was to tired to go to school today.". Everytime I talk to Randy, he makes me laugh. Hes just a funny guy. And cute, if I may add.

He let out a breath of relief and said "thankgod! You got me worried for a second! So, are we still on for tonight?"

"I wouldnt miss it for the world. Bring a bathingsuit, right?" I answered while smiling to myself.

"yep! Id prefer you wear a bikini, but its your choice"

" your such a pig!" I said while laughing.

"you know You love it" he said cofidently.

"yeah, I wish I could say the same thing." we laughed together. "so ill see you later?" I said sweetly.

"yeah."

"okay. Bye."

"bye" I hung up and put my phone. I couldnt wait untill tonight.

* * *

**yay! Its really long! Sorry im kindof updatin late. I was busy this weekend with cheering. But yeah! I hope your liking it! See you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! Hope you like it(:**

* * *

Lets skip to 6:30, 30 minutes untill Randy and Traceys date.

I got up to my room after doing all my homework and watching a movie to kill time. I had a half hour untill me and randy's date. I wanted to look perfect for him. I had to get over me an John's fight and be happy.

Assuming we were going to the beach, I picked out my pink bikini I got at Hollister the other day. If it impressed John, im hoping it will impress my date too. I also picked out a white strappless sundress to put over the bathingsuit. I put the outfit in and did my hair. I left it like it was because I was gonna get it wet. It was naturally straight, so I didnt care. I slipped on a pair of flipflops and put on masacra. By the time I was doen, it was about 7. I heard a knock at the door and rushed down the stairs. I opened snd saw a smiling Randy.

"hey! Im ready when you are!" i said happily.

"lets go then!" we walked out the door and over to his yellow hummer.

"nice car." I said about to open the door, but his hand reaches out and opened it for me. I smiled and got in. Then i saw him walk over to tge drivers side and he got in.

"you look beautiful by the way." he said pulling away from the curb.

"thank you." I said sweetly. He was so sweet.

"anytime." he said while driving. I saw him smile.

About 2 minutes later, we arrived at the beach. I didn't understand why we drove when we could walk. He walked over to my side and opened the door for me.

"thanks, but couldn't we just walked here? I mean, its like two minutes away." I said hopping out of the car.

"yeah, but im just lazy." he said locking the car and walking next to me.

I laughed and said "true."

"haha. So you ate dinner right?" he replied laughing.

"yes I did." I said when we finally got to the sand.

"okay. We'll get icecream later."

"okay." I said while smiling. He smiled back.

"so did you tell John about this date?" he said while we took our shoes off and walked through the edge of the water.

"yeah."

"and?" he said curiously as he looked down at me.

I shrugged and said "he had his...Opinions..."

He replied and said "oh no.."

I looked up and smiled " what happened between me and John doesn't matter right now.. All we need to worry about now is our date"

"good." he smiled and took my hand. We intertwined fingers and walked along the edge of the water, talking. We got icecream and went swimming. About 2 hours later, he took me home. He walked me to my front porch.

"Thanks for the date Randy. I really had fun." I said while smiling at him.

"me too. I hope this isnt a one time thing." he said also smiling.

"I hope so, too."

He took my hands and looked down at our feet. Then he looked up.

"Tracey, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled and said "yes."

He smiled and leaned into my face so our lips met. After about 5 seconds, he grabed me by the waist and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around waist and my arms around his neck. After making out for about 30 more seconds, he slowly slid his hands up my shirt. I immediatly pulled away and whispered "not now..."

He smiled and kissed me one last time. He put me down and said "Ill call you tomorrow."

"okay. Bye" I opened my door as I watched him walk away. I walked inside and closed the door. I went upstairs and took a shower. I couldnt believe I went out with Randy Orton.

* * *

Johns POV:

I walked into my room, pissed. I could'nt believe Randy! After him and Tracey's mini makeout session, I was about to punch him in the fucking face! But, im not. He was still my bestfriend and he was in love with Tracey. If he was hapoy, I guess I should be happy too. But how can I possibly be happy when he stole my beatfriend away from me! Ughhh! I hate life.

* * *

Hope you liked it!(:


	12. Chapter 12

Okay,** the last chapter sucked! It was horrible! Im soory. But Ill try to make this good. See you at the bottom.**

* * *

**next day, Saturday morning***

tracey's POV:

I woke up with a smile on my face. I was still happy from last night. Me and Randy go out! Aahh, it felt so good to think that. And I got to sleep in this morning! Man, do I love weekends! I looked over to my phone and read the message Randy sent me a few minutes ago.

_Good morning beautiful. I cant talk today, I have to go visit my brother at college. But Ill call you tonight, maybe we can have dinner? Anyway, Ill call you later. Keep smiling and stay perfect.(: ~Randy_

I smiled and went into my closet. Me and my mom were going car shopping for me today, so I had to get ready. I picked out jean short-shorts and a baseball jersey from the "Phillies", which was the state baseball team for New Jersey. It was red with white stripes. I put them on and put on a pair of white sandals. I just left my hair down and put on mascara. I brushed my teeth and went downstairs. I met my mom in the kitchen. We then left the house and were driving to the car dealer.

"you excited to buy your first car Trace?" she said while driving.

"hell yeah! Im so happy!" I said excited while checking my phone.

"good." she smiled and we had a quiet drive to the car place.

Once we got their, we looked around and I found the perfect car for me: a black dodge journey. It was awesome! I think it was made for me.! We bought it and I drove it home. We met back at the house about two hours later.

* * *

A few hours later; 5:30 pm;

I was up in my room just relaxing. I was in the middle of talking to Randy on the phone, when I heard my mom call me from downstairs.

"hold on Randy, Ill call you right back." I said before I hung up and went downstairs to where my mom was. She was pulling out a chicken and had a lot of other types of food ready.

"what's all the food for?" I said curiously. There was no way she made it for us two, it was too much.

"I was just about to get to that." she sat the pan thingy with the chicken in it down and looked at me.

"okay, go on.."

"we're having dinner with the neighbors tonight, to get to know them better." she said while taking the oven mits off.

I froze in fear and shock. "which neighbors..." I said slowly, nervous about the answer.

"the ones on our right, the Cena's. I think thats their last name." she washed her hands and took of her apron.

"ohh..."

"yeah, so be ready in 20 minutes. Mr. And Mrs. Cena are bringing over their son, John. Do you know him?"

I just stared into space and said "yeah."

"oh good!" she smiled and started walking to her room. "get ready!"

"uggh!" I went up the stairs to my room and plopped on my bed. I called Randy back and told him I was busy tonight. I didnt tell him why, though. I got changed into a black strapless dress and put on a pair of white heals. I curled my hair, but didnt put any makeup on. I wanted to look nice and calm, even though I was a nervous wreck inside. Seeing John was going to be hard. Soon, I heard the doorbell ring and 2 voices of a grown man and woman talk. But I didn't hear Johns. Maybe he didn't come. I sure hope he didn't. I knew I was going to make a fool out of myself in front of him and his parents. Then I heard my mom call my name. I took a deep breath and went down the stairs. I screamed in my head when I saw John standing next to his parents. I went and stood next to my mom.

"And this is my daughter, Tracey." my mom said to the nieghbors. "Trace, this is Mr. And Mrs. Cena, and their son John."

"hi Mr. And Mrs. Cena, John..." He just stood there looking down at his feet.

My mom soon ended the awkwardness and said "lets go eat then!" I walked over to the table in the dining room and sat down. Soon realising that the adults were goung to sit on one side of the table and me and John on the other, I panicked on the inside. Soon enough, John came over and sat next to me. Then all the others jouned and we started eating. All the adults were talking amongst themselves, so that left me and John.

After having silence for a couple minutes, I got up and walked out to the backyard. I sat in one of the lounge chairs next to the inground pool I have and put my head in my hands. I seriously was about to go insane. About 2 minutes later, I felt someone sit in the chair across from me. I looked up and saw John. He just sat there looking at me.

"hey..." I said silently, annoyed and nervous at the same time that he was here.

Noticing that I was annoyed, he said "If you want me to leave, ill g-"

I cut him off and said "its okay. You can stay"

He took a deep breath and said "im sorry, about everything. I was being a bad friend and wasn't supporting you. If you happy about you and Randy, I should be too."

"I know that your sorry, but im not ready to fully forgive you yet."

"okay". He then layed back in the chair and looked up at the sky. He then said "so, I saw you got a new car. Its nice, I think it suits you well. Its like it was built for you."

I quietly laughed and said "thanks"

"mhmm" I then layed back also, but turned to face John. I just stared at him in fascination. I never really realized how cute He i- No! Your going out with Randy! You cant think John is cute!

After about 30 seconds of me staring at him, he noticed and turned his head so he was looking at me. He smiled and said "what are you looking at?"

"you have pretty eyes. There so... Shiney" I said looking straight at his eyes.

"is that so" he replied.

"Yeah. They're blue too. Did you know that they were blue?"

He gasped and said "nooo waay! I never knew that!" in a girly voice.

I laughed and said "shut up!" in a high voice.

"shut up!" he mocked me in a high voice as well.

"your not funny!" I said giggling.

"your not funny!" he mocked me again.

I playfully pushed him, and he fell off the chair. He got up and said "your gonna get it!"

"come at me bro!" I also got up.

He ran over to me and picked me up over his shoulder and started walking towards the pool.

"John stop!"

He got to the edge of the pool and was holding me over the water.

"say your sorry for pushing me!"

"never!"

"oh really!" he twisted me so the front of my body was pressed againat his and my arms were wrapped around his neck and his arms were wrapped around my waist. My feet were centimeters away from touching the water.

I sqealed and said "Johnathan Cena, dont you dare let go!"

"say your sorry!" he said while laughing.

I giggled when he kept letting go of my waist so I was really close to touchung the water. "okay, okay! Im sorry!"

He laughed and pulled me up & placed me on the ground gently.

I smoothend out my dress and whined "your so mean!"

"thanks. I try." he smirked.

"uggh!" I rolled my eyes and walked back into house, with John following. After sitting down on the couch with John, we talked for a good half hour. When he and his parents left, I went and got a hot bath while listing to me. I like getting baths, especially in jacuzzis! I never knew how relaxing they were. I thought about what me and John did. It was like we were bestfriends again. I like how we fool around and talk. I realized how much I missed being his friend. I dont think it's possible to stay mad at him. my thoughts were interupted to my phone ringing. I answered it.

"hello?" I said while playing with the bubbles in the water.

"hey Trace." It was Randy's deep voice.

I smiled and said "Hey Randy. Whats up?"

"just thinking. What about you?" He said curiously.

"just taking a bath."

"ooo! mind iff I join?" He said amused.

"actually, yes I do mind. Sorry, you outa luck."

"Fine. But someday, its gonna happen." He said dissapointed.

I laughed and said "suree."

he also chuckled and said "so, are you gonna tell me what you were so busy doing that you had to cancel on me tonight?"

"I had dinner with the neighbors." I said while getting out of the bath and wrapping a towel around me.

"The neighbors.. As in John and his parents?" He replied.

I sighed and said "yeah, them." while changing into my pajamas and climing under the sheets of my bed.

"and? How did go?"

"not as bad as I thought it would be."

"mm." After paising for a few seconds, he followed with "how did it go with John?"

"good, actually. We actually fun. it was like we were bestfriends again."

"thats good. At least your talking again."

"yeah." I said while yawning.

He heard my yawn and said "Ill let you get some sleep. Dont make plans, your mine tomorrow."

"okay. Bye"

"bye beautiful"

I hung up and went to sleep.

* * *

**hope you like it! sorry im not updating faster, i've been busy. But this is the best I can do for now. Anyway, Im thinking about starting a new story. So be prepared. talk to you next time(:**


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning, half alseep. I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock. "8 oclock! Uggh!" I groaned and attemped to go back to sleep. To my luck, I coudlnt fall back to sleep. After tossing and turning for a couple minutes, I finally gave up and called Randy.

after waiting for about a minute, I heard his sleepy voice through the phone, which if I might say is extremely sexy.

"hello?" His crackly voice was so cute.

"aww, Did I wake you? Im sorry." I said symphatheitcally.

he chuckled and said "its okay. I don't being woken up by your beautiful voice."

I blushed and smiled. "Good, im coming over In my pjs, stay in bed. ill climb in bed with you and we can get some more sleep."

"are you sure? my room is pretty messy."

I laughed and said "im lonely. ill be right over."

"okay, just come right up. No need to knock."

"okay. See you in a few." I hung up and drove to his house. When I got there, I went right in and went to his room. I walked into his room, where he was laying in his bed with his eyes closed. I smiled and set my keys down. I crawled in Randy's bed and giggled when he wrapped his arms around me.

He kissed my temple and said "I missed you"

I turned in his arms so I was face to face with him and said "I did too."

"Promise me we'll never stay apart from eachother that long again."

I smiled and said "I promise"

he also smiled and kissed me. He then got on top of me and kissed me more. He slid his hands uo my shirt again, but this time I didnt pull away. His hands roamed my flat stomach and my back. He pulled away a few seconds later and said "is that a belly button ring?"

I giggled and said "yeah."

He smirked and said "nice" he then started kissing me again. we were interuppted when his phone started to ring. He pulled away and checked his phone. He pressed ignore and looked down at me.

"who was it?" I asked curiously.

"John"

"oh" he then started kissing me once again and pulled away again when his phone started to ring. He pressed ignore again and went back to kissing me.

About 5 minutes later, I was stripped down to my bra and underwear. Randy was only wearing boxers. he was close to undoing my bra but we were interupted to a knock on the door.

i felt him groan in my mouth before disconnecting our mouths and saying "who is it?"

"its John. we need to talk."

he got off of me and motioned me to go into the barhroom. I got up and was quickly walking to the bathroom, but stopped when randy slapped my ass. I giggled when he winked. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Randy opened the door and said "whats wrong?"

John walked in and said "i gotta talk to you.." His voice trailed off when my clothes laying in the floor next to the bed. He pointed to them and said "did I interuppt anything."

Randy picked them up and said " psh! No! what are you talking about!" John could tell he was lying.

"listen, if you and Tracey were having sex, ill just leave. You dont have to lie about it."

"I promise, we werent! I mean, we were about to, but we got interuppted..." He was kinda pissed.

I soon found a towel in the bathroom and wrapped it around me. I then walked out and into Randys room to find them talking. When I saw John with his arms crossed, he looked at me with dissapointed eyes.

I innocently smiled and said "hey John! when did you get here!" I tryed to act like nothing happened.

"Trace, he knows. You don't have to lie." Randy said while handing me my clothes.

I nerviusly chuckled and said "sorry?"

John laughed and said "get your clothes on, our parents and us are going out to breakfast."

I looked at Randy and said "sorry, I didnt know."

He smiled and said "its okay. Ill catch you later."

"Okay." I smiled also and went to the bathroom and got my clothes on. I came out and went to John who was sitting on the couch in the living room. Randy stepped infront of me and said "call me at like 3. Ill be ready."

"okay."

"bye." he hugged me and I hugged him back. I pecked him but he didnt let go of my lips. What was supposed to be a quick kiss turned into a makeout session.

suddely, I heard John clear his throat, impatiently. I giggled when I stopped the kiss and Randy said "oh, come on! You already interupted us once today!"

John rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"bye Randy" I smiled and walked out the door With John.

"so who's driving?" I asked.

"you are missy." He said getting in my car.

"damn it." I mumbled while getting in my car and starting it.

When I pulled away and started heading towards my house, I decided to go to get coffee instead.

"where the hell are you going?" He asked seeig that we were going in a totaly different direction than our houses are.

"to get coffee." I replied.

"mm.." He paused and said "so when I walked in on you and Randy, what exactly were you doing?" Curiously.

I took a deep breath and said "well John, I came over this morning to spend time with him because I couldnt have dinner with him last night. we were supposed to sleep, but we ended up making out. then we were about to have sex, but you knocked and here we are, driving to breakfast."

"So, you didn't have sex?" He replied.

"no."

"would you have if I was there?" he asked almost immediatly.

"maybe so, yes."

"why? You've only known eachother for about a week!"

"yeah, bu-"

he cut me off and asked "did he see you naked? He didnt take pictures did he!"

I laughed and said "John stop asking questions! You know what sex is, and we didnt have it. Calm the hell down!"

"I know, I just dont want you to get...Diseases..."

I burst out laughing and said "diseases! why would you say that!"

"because! He's been with a lot of girls Tracey, and you have no idea what he might have caught sleeping around!"

I finally stopped laughing and said "dont worry, John. I'll handle it."

"okay..I swear if you get pregnat or get diseased, Ill kick your ass."

"okay."

* * *

**did you like it? Sorry it sucks, but i've been having writers block for the last couple chapters. Anyway, talk to you later!(:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So im gonna skip 3 months ahead in the chapter, for the sake of time. So yeah! Hope you likkie!(:**

* * *

***3 months later, December 20***

The last three months have gone by faster than I expected. Nothing has really changed. Me and Randy still go out. As a matter of fact, our 3 month anniversary is in 2 days! Me and John are bestfriends again, we've grown closer. We have our little arguments now and then over ridiculous stuff. Most of them had to do with me and Randy. But that's what bestfriends do, right?

It was about 5 o'clock in the afternoon on a Thursday. We didn't go back to school untill after New years, for Christmas break. I was decorating my living room with Christmas stuff, like garlend and hanging stockings. I felt like a little kid again. My mom went to the store to get some stuff to make the cookies with. I didnt decorate the tree yet because I was waiting for my mom. We always decorated it together, of course with my dad. But since it wasn't his turn to spend christmas with me, I didnt get to see him. I turned on some christmas music so it wasnt quiet. Suddenly, I heard my door open and a voice sing "I smell Christmasss!"

I laughed when I saw John come around the corner with a cheesy christmas sweater on and was singing Mistletoe by Justin Bieber.

"I have a doorbell, ya know." I said putting down the hammer that I used to hang the stockings with.

"I know, I choose not to use it." He said while plopping in my couch.

"well, you should at least knock." I said sitting on his lap.

"nah."

I giggles and said "your ridiculous."

"No im not, your just jealous."

"how so?" I said sarcastically, getting up from his lap.

"cuz you ain't getin any of dis!" His said gestering to himself.

"oh yeah, Im sooo sad that I cant have the annoying jerkface in the ugly ass christmas sweater." I said laughing, going to get a box of ornaments from the corner of the room.

"hey! This my favorite sweater for your information!" He said jokilngly.

"yeah yeah yeah, are going to help me and my mom decorate the tree?"

"sure. It gives me something to do. I've been bored all week." He said walking over and standing next to me.

"but you were with me all week." I said while looking through the box.

"exactly." He said smirking.

I looked up unamused and said "your not funny"

"of course he is hun!" My mom walked in the room and looked at John. "John, sweetie, how are you?"

He smiled and said "Great Ms. M! And you?"

She also smiled and said "good. Are you staying to decorate the tree?"

"yeah, If its okay with you."

"oh hunny, of course it is!" She took his hand and walked over to the tree where I stood.

I laughed and said "soory about her, shes kinda Of a nut."

"hey! no im not!" She replied.

"yeah!" He said in a girly voice.

"Come on slackers, this tree isnt ginna decorate itself!" I said while putting ornaments on the tree.

* * *

2 hours later, we were done decoraring the tree and making cookies. Me and John were talking in the kitchen while my mom was taking a nap.

"so, are you going to the big party tomorrow?" He asked while I was texting Kelly.

"yeah, are you?" I replied.

"mhm, are you gonna drink?" He asked, also looking through his phone.

"I might, I don't know im gonna get home of I do."

"Mm."

I put my phone down and looked at John. He finally noticed I was staring at him after about 2 minutes. He laughed and put his ohine down on the table too.

"why do you always do that?" He said laughing, showing his dimples.

"do what?" I replied curiously.

"stare at me"

"Im just looking at your uglyness." I replied jokingly.

"bitch, im fabulous!" He said trying to mock my voice.

"stop that! I don't sound like that!" I said giggling.

"rightt.." we laughed. He stopped and said "I gotta go, ill see you tomorrow night."

"alright."

* * *

**okay, so im really sad! I found out today that Kelly Kelly, one if my favorite divas, was realised! Is that how you spell it? Anyway, shes gone from the wwe! Thats so sad! Waah. Well, I love love love AJ, so shes my new all time favorite. Okay, hope you liked this chapter.(:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyy people! I hope you didnt mind that I skipped ahead last chapter, I just didnt want to spend about 5 more chapter leading up to this point, so yeah! I've been getting sidetracked with all these ideas for other stories, so sorry for not updating sooner. But other than that, I hope you like this chapter!(:**

* * *

*friday afternoon, 2 hours before the party*

"okay, I gotta go, I love you too, bye." I said into the phone when I was talking to Randy. I had to get ready for the party. I was planning on drinking, so I was gonna leave my car at Kelly's house since she was having the party, and just walk home. Her mom insisted on taking me home, but I was just gonna walk. I heard a knock on the door, so I ran down to the door and answered it. I saw John there, holding a white dress shirt and a tie in his hand.

I gasped and said "you acutally knocked! What a shocker!" sarcaatically, clapping my hands.

He curled up one side of his mouth and said "you texted me saying you needed help?"

I grabbed his hand and said "oh yeah! Come on!" I pulled him up the stairs and into my room.

"okay, so which one?" I held up 2 dresses; one was pink and strapless, the other was white and also strapless and had a corset type of top, but a lot shorter. This one also gave me a lot of cleavage.

"uhh, the white one." He said while sitting on the edge of my bed.

"alright, im gonna go get changed and ill help you." I went into the bathroom and got changed. I came out and put my shoes on. They were pink and were stilletoes.

"Okay, come here." He got up and handed me the tie.

"you're dressed snazzier than usual. Trying to impress someone Tonight?" I said while tieing his tie.

"maybe" he replied, with a smirk watching me.

"aww, Johnny has a crush" I said with a baby voice.

"I guess you could call it that."

I finished tieing his tie and said "so whos this lucky girl?"

"no one" John replied shyly.

"come on! You can tell me, maybe I can help you." I said while sitting on the bed.

"I don't want too."

"Please Johnny, I wannna help you!"

"No Trace!"

"fine, if you cant tell me who she is, at least tell me about her?" I said while patting the spot next to me.

He sighed and sat next to me.

I smiled and said "tell me about her. What's she like?"

"shes funny, pretty, smart, and her smile makes me feel all tingly inside, like she's hipnotysing me." he smiled while he was talking.

I put my head on his shoulder and said "what does she look like?"

"she actually looks like you."

"cool. Does she go to our school?"

He wrapped an arm around me and said "maybe."

I giggled when he tickled my side with his hand.

"Johnny, stop it!" I said while laughing.

He laughed and stopped. "You got lucky we have to leave now." We laughed and got up. We both drove there, but in seprate cars.

* * *

*3 hours into the party, 10:30 pm*

It was now 10:30, and Randy was completely wasted. He was so drunk, he wouldnt stop laughing at himself. Nobody knew why he was laughing. We all just laughed because he was freaking hilarious. He was on his 6th beer, and I was on my 2nd. I could drink a lot when I wanted too, but I didnt want to tonight. I had to walk home and I didn't want to get myself introuble for being really drunk. As I was talking to a group of people from our school, I suddenly felt a hand squeeze my ass. I turned around to see Randy standing there with a smirk on his face.

"what do you want Orton?" I said while smiling.

"you" he winked.

"well, Im sorry, but im talking right now." I said while laughing.

"fine, I gotta take a piss, be here when I get back."

I turned around and went to talking with my friends. Before Randy walked away, he slapped my ass. I laughed when I saw him stumble to the bathroom.

about 5 minutes later, Randy still wasn't back from the bathroom. I got worried that he passed out or something, so I walked to the bathroom. I open the door and saw no one was in there. Confused, I walked down the hall, but stopped when I heard laughing of a male and female on the inside of a bedroom. Curious, I put my ear to the door and heard Randy's laugh. I opened the door queitly, and froze when I saw Randy and another girl on the bed, with Randy on top, making out. I gasped and dropped my beer on the ground. When the two heard it shatter, they looked at me. Randy's eyes opened wide when he realized it was me. He jumped off the bed and said "Trace.."

I just shook my head and said "noo.." While tears rolled down my face, I ran down the hall and into the living room Where everyone was. There must have been hundreds of people. They all stopped what they were doing when they heard my heels run and Randy's voice yell "Tracey, stop, just let me explain!"

I just kept running, crying, not wanting to look at him or anyone else. When he grabbed my arm and turned me around, I slapped him so hard that my hand stinged. I cant even imagion what his face felt like.

"oww, Tracey What the fuck!" He yelled at me while holding his cheek.

"Dont what the fuck me! You cheating motherfucking asshole!" I screamed in his face.

Kelly and John ran over and said "whats going on?" curiously.

"I caught this mother fucking ass and a whore in bed!" I screamed while pointing at him.

"Tracey, im sorry! Just let me explain-"

"No Randy! Im done! You might be drunk as fuck but brain still works! John was right, you are a player.." I got my jacket while more tears ran down my faceand said "I loved you Randy.." in a quiet tone. I turned to everyone and said "im sorry for ruining this party, and ill clean up the beer Kelly. Im sorry..." I walked out and shut the door. I quickly walked down the sidewalk and to the park down the street. I sat on one the benches and cried in my hands. Soon, i felt someone stand infront of me and say "Tracey.." I looked up me and saw John standing there. I jumped up and threw my arms around him tightly. I put my head inbetween his neck and shoulder and sobbed. He held me close to him and rubbed my back.

I managed to say "you were right. I was stupid to think that he loved me, that he would never cheat, that he was the one.." through my tears. I cried more.

"your not stupid Trace, he is to loose someone like you." He held me tighter.

"I cant believe I thought he was different. All guys are like that, they either cheat on you or leave you." I cried more and more that i could tastesome of my salty tears.

"not all of them are like that, you know. There are some guys out there that are dying to have you, that want to be devoted to you, that want to plan a future with you"

I looked up and said "what do you mean they want to have me?"

He just laughed. After looking in my eyes, he leant down to me. before our lips met, he whispered "I want you" he smiled and kissed me softly. Our lips moved in a rythmn. I could taste the faint trace of beer on his breath. He held me closer that our bodies were squished together. When we finally disconnected, I was gasping for air. I can't believe he said that he wants me. He smiled when I just stood therr shocked.

"Lets go home, it looks like its gonna rain." he took my hand and I intertwined fingers with his. we walked home in silence. He dropped me off at my house, and went straight to bed. I could still taste him on my lips.

* * *

**hope you liked it!(:**


	16. Final Chapter

I woke up with a painful headache. After all the crying and screaming and thinking and alchohol, I was left with a hangover. I groaned and got my phone. It was filled with texts, from Kelly, the girls and tons of other people. they all said "are you okay?" and "I saw what happened. Good job standing up for yourself!". then there were about 20 messages from Randy. they all said "im sorry, just let me explain. I love you!" I texted everyone that texted and called, exept Randy. I was saving all my anger for another time. Then I remembered John, that kiss last night was amazing. And he said he wanted me. But am I ready for another relationship right now? My train of thought was interupted by a knock on my front door. I ran diwnstairs and opened it, and John was standing there. He looked as bad as me, if not then worse. He must of drank more than me.

"Rough time getting out of bed this morning?" I asked while letting him in.

He nodded and said "you?"

"hell yeah." I said while sitting on the couch next John.

He smiled and said "sorry about last night."

I became confused and said "what do you mean?"

"for kissin you and telling you I want you. That was partially the alchohol talking. I know you just got into a bad breakup and dont to overwhelm you.

I slightly smiled and said "Its okay."

We just sat there in silence. Finally John spoke up and said "well, this is awkward."

I giggled but stopped when my head started to throb. I moaned in pain and held my head. A worried face appeared on John.

"are you okay?"

I tried to nod my head, but my head just hurt to much to. He realised I had a headache and got up. a few seconda later he came back with a ice pack and advil, with a bottle of water. He sat down and handed me the advil and water. I then laughed slightly.

John became confused and said "whats so funny?"

"this is how we met, remember? You threw a football at my head and you gave me advil and water and an ice pack for my headache."

he smiled at the memory. "Oh yeah, I remember. And you called me an asshole."

I playfully shoved him before taking the advil. He then placed the icepack on my head. I winced at the pain.

"im sorry, does it hurt with the icepack?"

I shook my head and said "no, it feels fine." We smiled and I curled up on his lap. I rested my head on his chest while the icepack rested on my head.

"so, John, what are you gonna do when you graduate?"

He laughed and said "where did that come from." While he ran his fingers through my blonde hair.

"I don't know, it just popped into my head. Anyway, are you going to answer my question?"

"well, I think im either going to go and play football at college, or go into the army."

"why do you want to go into the army?" I asked curiously.

"I dont know, ive always pictured myslef being a soldier, fighting for our country. Then I could possibly come home to my future wife and kids, maybe surprise the kids at school, or my wife at work."

I smiled and said "thats so sweet."

He also smiled and said "what can I say, im a sweet guy."

I snuggled into his chest and said "I know. Im gonna miss you when I go to college."

"me too. What are you going to college for?"

"Teaching. I've always wanted to be a teacher."

"thats nice."

"yeah."

"so, we're not a... Thing... Right?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "i'll tell you when im ready"

He also smiled and said "okay."

We eventually fell alseep.

* * *

2 months later, day after graduation.

I smiled when I woke up to see the pictures of me and John from graduation yesterday. It was a picture of us in our caps and gowns on the football field. We we're both smiling huge. It felt so good to be called a highschool graduate. I got out of bed, thinking about what happened this year. I moved to a new school, got cheated on by a guy, met a guy who im happy to call my bestfriend, made new bestfriends, and gradutated from highschool. me and john dont go out, though. I've wanted to tell him im ready for a while now, but i've heard that he likes this girl, mickie james. Shes pretty and all, but I'd rather have John. I went downstaires and saw my mom. she looked sad. I got worried and said "whats wrong?"

She looked at me with a look in her eyes that scared me. Now I knew something was wrong. She just slid me a peice if paper. It said For Tracey on it. I got confused and opened the note. It said:

_Tracey,_

_Im sorry I have to write this in a letter. I just didn't want to say this to your face, I don't think I could bare to see the look on your face. Anyway, today I left for the army. My flight to Iraq leaves at 12:00 pm, which is noon. I wanted to say bye, but you werent awake. Please don't worry about me. Just think about our year, how fun its been. Just please believe me when its been the greatest year ever, because i met you. Your perfect, and please stay that way. I've wanted to tell you for a while now that I want to be more than friends. I didnt because I didnt want to ruin our friendship. But you weren't ready, so I didnt bug you about it. Tracey Victoria McElroy, I love you. When I come back again, Ill say it to yiur face. I promise. In the mean time, stay perfect and keep thinking about our memories. Im always going to think about you. Your my motavation. I love you, and miss you. Stay strong._

_John._

Tears flowed and I put the note down. I quickly checked the tiime and it said 11:30. I ran upstairs and grabbed my keys and the picture of us. I got into my car and drive to the airport as quickly as possible. I ran into the doors and looked around. When I saw the group of people in camo, I ran over and looked at the men. When I didnt see John, I asked a guy in the group if John was there. He said he saw him. I thanked him and looked around. When I finally turned around, I saw John wallking towards me. He was looking through papers, so he didnt see me. I ran over to him. When he saw me, he smiled and I jumped into his arms. He picked me up as I cried in his shoulder. I wrapped my legs and arms around him. I said "Dont leave.."

he whispered "Im sorry, I have too. Its too late to go back."

I cried more as people around us watched our moment.

he lifted my head and looked at me. I said "I Love you too."

He smiled and said "you have no idea how long ive been waiting to hear those words." He moved the hair that stuck to my face and kissed me. This kiss was different than all the other we had. It was sweeter, more sincere. Whwn we stopped, he put me down and I pulled out the picture. I gave to him and said "keep this, when you miss me, just look at it. Im gonna think about you all the time."

He smiled and put it in his pocket. When we heard the call for his plane, he hugged me and kissed me one more time. I cried as I watched him walk into the plane thingy, knowing this was the last time i was gonna see him for a long time.

**the end!**

* * *

this is the final chapter of this story! **if you want a sequel, tell me in the reviews! Hope you liked this story! More stories coming soon!(:**


End file.
